


Gossip League/八卦联盟

by PiDanSeven



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, SuperBat, Team as Family, 中文, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人不小心听到了正联成员在讲他和蝙蝠侠的八卦</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一部分

超人看了看屏幕上时间，他的轮班快结束了，于是拨出了一个电话。  
“Kent先生，Wayne少爷已经服下了今天的药，肩部的伤也换过药了。”对面是一贯稳重的英伦管家的声音。  
“谢谢你，Alfred。”如此耐心地对待他每日的询问。  
“这只是不足挂齿的小事罢了，我很高兴Wayne少爷能有像你这样的真朋友。”  
“这是我该做的。”  
“啊，该给Wayne少爷送喝的了。”管家发出了符合礼仪的提醒，“如果你不介意的话，Kent先生。”  
“当然。”超人听着话筒里传来的挂断声，关闭了通讯，继续整理着资料，准备交班。  
在他专注工作的时候一道红色的模糊身影瞬间来到他面前，急急停住，“中午好，超人。”闪电侠手里拿着甜甜圈往嘴里送，吐字不清地开口。  
“中午好，记得别让面包渣掉到键盘上。”超人随意地叮嘱道。  
闪电侠不在意地耸耸肩，表示知道了。  
超人心里暗暗叹气，每次都是他扫掉键盘上的各种食物碎屑——在被蝙蝠侠看到之前。  
他走到瞭望塔出口，远处闪电侠的声音飘了过来：“记得帮我跟蝙蝠侠问声好！”超人下意识地点头，继而升空朝着地球飞去。飞到一半的时候，他才觉出这种不对劲是来自哪里——闪电侠怎么知道自己是要去拜访蝙蝠侠呢？这个疑问令他想到了这几天以来的一些不同寻常：Diana总是用一种怜爱的眼神看着自己，加之对蝙蝠侠伤势的询问。起初他以为是Diana对Bruce的过度担心，直到后面Diana开始用一种诡异的带有安慰的语气询问他时他才不自在起来，仿佛Bruce会因此死掉而他也会因此伤心欲绝一样……  
就在昨天他终于想要开口问Diana时，他无意中看到Diana和John在餐桌上亲密地交谈着什么，他立即下意识地关掉超级听力，却还是有一两个单词漏进了他的耳朵。“……蝙蝠侠？……和他？……”超人疑惑地看向他们的脸，两人交换了一个意味深长的微笑，却让一旁的超人看得头皮发麻。他们绝不是在谈他俩的公事，超人突然不想去问Diana了，也许蝙蝠侠知道，他这么想着。  
想到那个哥谭之子，他就忍不住想起几天前和达克赛德的一战。正义联盟勉强将他送出了地球，但远远不够，有一天他总会再回来的。  
而蝙蝠侠就在那时受了伤。  
当时超人和神奇女侠正合力将达克赛德送进母盒造出的传送洞里，联盟成员轮番混战终于消耗完了他的体力，他们有小小的优势，而就是超人的这一丝怠慢出了问题。临败挣扎的达克赛德怒吼着朝他们射出Ω射线，超人一矮身躲了过去，神奇女侠趁机一脚狠狠踢在达克赛德腹部，听着他不甘的怒吼淹没在逐渐闭合的黑洞中。  
他们还没来得及松口气，身后便传来一阵建筑物倒塌的声音。Diana回头看去，刚刚发出的激光扫塌了连着的一整片大楼，伴随着可怕的灰尘高楼轰然塌下，战场变成了一片废墟。所幸在战斗开始前他们就疏散了所有平民，只有正义联盟的成员在战场——哦，不。  
“蝙蝠侠！”超人大叫着他的名字，朝着废墟的某个方向飞去。Diana跟上他，随后停在一堆混凝土钢板下。“他在这下面吗？”  
超人静静地看了一会，“对，我听到了他的心跳声，但我听不到他的求救声。”  
“也许他晕过去了。”Diana安慰道。  
“在这边。”超人跑上前跪下来，开始掀开表面的墙板碎块，Diana加入了他，将压在上面的钢板丢开。  
层层叠叠的砖块堆积着，钢筋从倒塌的墙里露出来，张牙舞爪地向他们示威着。Diana开始担心起来，毕竟蝙蝠侠只是个人类，这样的情况下……她命令自己停止胡思乱想，要相信他，蝙蝠侠不是一般的人类。她悄悄看向超人，双眉微微皱起，表情却一贯地正直严肃。渐渐地，超人刨砖块的动作小心起来。  
“你感受到他了吗？”Diana问。  
“对，他就在这下面，“超人指着一块足有10米长宽的水泥砖墙说，“他还活着。”Diana看到他用X视线扫了一遍，“他的肩膀受伤了，具体情况还得看到他才清楚。”说完超人示意她让开，然后用双手抬起了最后一块压着蝙蝠侠的巨大水泥板。Diana轻巧地跳进空隙下，在黑暗中搜索着。  
“我看到他了！”几块砖墙凑巧倒在墙角形成了一个三角空间，裹着披风的蝙蝠侠躲在那里得以存活。Diana跑上前查看，蝙蝠侠似乎失去了意识，没有回应她的呼喊。他的面具上沾满了灰尘，露出的那一部分皮肤苍白得可怕，蝙蝠衣也有了多处破损。Diana想，激光来得太突然了，就算是蝙蝠侠也没办法立马逃开，他现在还能活着已经算非常了不起了。  
“他怎么样？”头顶传来Clark的声音。  
“他还好，只是这里需要一点帮助。”Diana掀开他的披风，一根钢筋插进了蝙蝠侠的右肩，黑色的制服被血浸透，暗黑得吓人。她不敢擅自动作，只得扶好他，避免造成二次损伤。  
随着头顶传来的一声巨响，遮盖着他们的墙板被丢开，阳光立马投射在他们身上。高大的超人走到她身边蹲下，仔细地查看着蝙蝠侠。“Diana，通知J'Onn让他准备好医疗器具，然后让绿灯和闪电负责扫尾，这里我来接手。”超人迅速地做出安排，眼睛却从未蝙蝠侠的身上移开。  
“好的，交给我们。”Diana将蝙蝠侠的头轻轻地靠向超人，然后他稳稳地把他接到怀中。Diana觉得此刻气氛有点奇怪，但她一时说不出来为什么。他们都很担心蝙蝠侠，但她感觉到，她的关心和超人的关心似乎并不相同。起身离开时她疑惑地向身后看了最后一眼，超人垂着头，热视线从眼睛里射出，精准地切断了插在蝙蝠侠肩膀上的钢筋，让他脱离了砖墙的束缚，随后伸手轻轻抹去了他面具上的灰尘。整个过程中超人都稳稳地抱着他，专心地凝视着他的脸，如此珍视，如此关爱，仿佛除此之外再无令他分心的事。  
Diana突然明白了什么。她笑了笑，无声地离开。  
留在地面的绿灯和闪电很快找到了她，“发生了什么？”绿灯问。  
“蝙蝠侠受了伤，超人送他回瞭望塔，这里的活交给我们了。”  
“他还好吗？”闪电侠说。  
“他会好的。”说完Diana朝着绿灯别有用意地笑了笑，绿灯疑惑地眯起眼睛消化信息，顺着看向超人飞走的方向，继而恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，回应给Diana一个了然的微笑。  
闪电侠来回看他们，脑袋成了一个模糊的影子：“你们在用我不知道的什么方式交流吗？为什么队友受伤了你们还这么笑？”闪电搭上绿灯的肩：“告诉我，绿灯，你们在搞些什么？”绿灯笑着摇头，“干活吧，小子，别担心。”接着打掉了他的手，朝前跟上Diana。  
闪电侠耸肩，朝着他们的方向喊：’我迟早会知道的！你们等着瞧吧！”

当时一心想着救蝙蝠侠的超人没注意到队员们的这一点小插曲，就如现在一样，他满心想着今天该找怎样的借口去Wayne庄园看望Bruce，即使Alfred一再强调他随时可以前去陪他喝茶。  
好吧，Clark迅速地决定了今日拜访的理由，恐怕Alfred的珍藏之一又要被喝掉了。

戴着老土眼镜，头发用发蜡规规矩矩梳向后面的小记者Clark站在了Wayne庄园的门口，身着完美燕尾服的Alfred在门口迎接他，“欢迎，Kent先生。”Alfred  
优雅的英伦腔调响起，随即领着Clark进去，在主厅见到了Bruce。  
“看来我来的不是时候。”Clark的第一句话是这么说。穿着睡衣的Bruce靠在沙发上，抬头看了他一眼：“不必拘礼——”Bruce装腔拿调地说，“我早已习惯了你的不请自来。”此时身后的Alfred瞪了他一眼，向Clark点头道：“我替Wayne少爷道歉，他睡不好时总是比较暴躁。”  
“Alfred！”  
“怎么回事？”Clark看向老管家。  
“如您所知的原因，Wayne少爷晚上总是被肩伤困扰，然而他又拒绝使用止痛剂。”  
“令人成瘾的东西都是罪恶的。”  
Clark看向闷闷出声的Bruce，“我相信就用今天这一次并没有什么关系，在我看来，你确实需要睡眠。”他想了想，又加上一句，“你今晚不用去巡逻，我可以代替你去。”  
“我不需要吃药，Kent，也不需要你插手哥谭的事。”Bruce闭上眼往后靠向沙发，做出一副不愿再搭理他的样子。  
“你可以需要这么一次，Bruce。”Alfred不知什么时候端来了药和水，递给Clark。Clark接过，放到Bruce面前。“你可以现在吃了药好好睡一觉，我去替你巡逻。或者你和我在这坐上一晚上，也许你可以加入我和Alfred一起喝茶。”  
Bruce猛地睁开眼瞪着他，熊熊怒火燃烧在他的眼睛中：“这点伤算不了什么，我根本不用选择。”  
“我想医生并不会同意您的说法，Wayne少爷。”Alfred适时地开口，善意地提醒他。Bruce却抖了一抖身子，仿佛受到了恐吓。Clark打量着面前的老人，连每一条皱纹都是那么和蔼可亲，温和的言辞，悦耳的腔调，他实在无法体会其中的深意。  
不过Bruce体会到了就行，他愤愤地扔开一个抱枕，就着水把药一把吞下，然后并不温柔地把水杯往桌子上一放，皱着眉开口：“我想你该不会还要看着我睡觉吧。”Bruce从沙发上站起来，居高临下地看着坐在对面的Clark。  
“我想我还得替你巡逻。”Clark诚恳地看着他。  
Bruce不为所动，转身朝楼上走去，仿佛不愿再和他多相处一秒钟。“就这一晚！哥谭人不乐意看到大都会的救世主在天上飞来飞去。”随后他的身影消失在了楼梯上。  
“再次向您道歉，Kent先生。我相信在得到充分休息后，Bruce少爷不会这么任性。”Alfred看向Clark，对方不在意地摆摆手，“没关系。”刚刚那句本应充满气势的怒吼被Bruce睡眠不足的嘶哑声音和柔软的绸缎睡衣大大打折了效果，在Clark看来更像是——更像是没睡好觉的小孩子在跟家长闹别扭。  
脑内的这个想象让Clark小小地微笑起来，接着他挥手告别了Alfred，走出Wayne庄园，向夜晚的哥谭市飞去。


	2. 第二部分

今天的闪电侠非常开心，瞭望塔上的最后一个巧克力糖霜甜甜圈正在他手中。他坐在餐厅里，愉悦地用慢速度享受着饭后甜点。当咬下第一口后，他觉得自己的幸福度又提升了一个档次，他忍不住想，如果能无限供应这样的美食，别说值班，让他住在瞭望塔上都行——等等，他竟然想住在宇宙中的空间站里？这么可怕的想法是怎么来的？闪电侠吓了一跳，同时又不免想到，如果这也是蝙蝠侠的用意的话，那真是太可怕了。  
这下他是真正被自己的想法吓到了，他赶紧把注意力放回甜甜圈上，开心地张开嘴朝甜甜圈咬去。  
——然后他的余光看到神奇女侠和绿灯一起走了进来，这让他立马想起了前两天两人诡异的眼神交流。闪电侠的眼睛盯着取好食物走向座位的两人，这会他们又开始窃窃私语着什么了。不管了，今天他一定要知道。好奇心被高高勾起的闪电侠三下两下吞掉甜甜圈，起身朝正在小声说话的两人走去。  
“嘿，你们好呀。”闪电侠顺势在他们对面坐下。  
“你好，闪电。”绿灯跟他打了招呼，神奇女侠微笑着向他点点头。  
“所以……你们现在才来吃饭吗？”闪电侠随便找了个话题，对面的两人在他坐下后便停止了刚刚的交谈，装作没事一样。  
“之前的任务耽误了一会。”Diana回答道，“看来你吃完了。”她看着他的手说。  
“对，我吃掉了最后一个巧克力糖霜甜甜圈，天呐真是做得太好吃了。”他忍不住说起来，“我在中……我在地球上都没有吃到过这么好吃的。你知道，我想的话我可以跑到任何一个地方去吃，比如……”不对，他不是来说这个的，闪电侠在看到绿灯冲他露出了然的微笑时反应过来。真是的，他又被转移了话题。  
“不，我是想问，你们刚刚在说什么呢？”他决定直入正题。  
“就是这次任务的事。”这次是绿灯回答了他。  
闪电侠没理会他，而是去看旁边不动声色的Diana。喔，他明白了，绿灯又在瞎说呢。他冲绿灯皱了皱眉，“为什么不告诉我？是什么非常非常机密的事吗？”他着重地说了机密两字。  
“赫拉啊，真不敢相信我要跟你说这个。”神奇女侠放弃似的开口，“是一些八卦的事，你懂的。”她朝他挑了下眉，“这不是你们人类最喜欢的吗？”  
“不，我不喜欢。”闪电侠还是不明白，“所以快告诉我是关于什么的？”对面两人无奈地看着他，仿佛他愚蠢得无可救药。  
“他是真没看出来？”神奇女侠说。  
“你得理解他在有些方面迟钝得异常。”绿灯耸了耸肩。又开始了，这两个人。  
闪电打断了两人的谜语：“……你们到底要不要告诉我？”然后两人又该死地交换了一个默契的眼神。“不——”  
“为什么！！”  
神奇女侠安抚似的开口：“我相信你迟早会发现的，现在告诉你不太好，毕竟当事人还没有……”接着绿灯非常做作地咳嗽了两声打断她。  
闪电侠怒视着绿灯，绿灯得意地朝他笑着：“对不起，不能告诉你。”  
他觉得自己的耐心快用完了，事实上同时他非常不情愿地承认自己的好奇心被极大地勾起了，就像是追了八十集的悬疑剧，就在最后一集揭晓答案的时候突然被编剧糊弄过去，告诉你谜底将在特别篇里揭晓。这可真是折磨人，闪电侠郁闷地噘着嘴：“我总会知道的，到时候你们可不能再瞒着我了。”  
看来这下是问不出什么了，闪电侠站起身，准备离开餐厅：“祝你们有个好胃口。”他朝坐着的两人说。  
Diana挥手向他示意告别，他只能不情愿地向外走去。等他一步一步地走到门口时他突然飞快地回头瞥了一眼，那两人又凑在一起小声说着什么，伴随着Diana不时发出的笑声和一直挂在绿灯嘴边的微笑。哼，他们就是不愿意告诉他。紧接着一个想法像闪电般击中了他：该不会是Diana和绿灯在一起了吧……考虑到他们最近的确是很亲密。  
这会他的确像是被闪电击中了，不是说他没被击中过——自己的两个好朋友在一起了，他的第一反应竟然是有点不知所措。这不能怪他，他一向不知道该怎么对付这种情况，特别是当情侣吵架时，夹在中间可太难做了。不过他想，管他的，也许就像Diana说的，他迟早会发现的。  
于是他决定去找超人聊聊天。  
之后他用五秒钟把瞭望塔跑了个遍，最终在会议室找到了超人。  
“嘿蓝大个，”他走了进去，超人正在屏幕上看着什么资料。“你好，闪电侠。”他转回头看了眼闪电，打了声招呼，又把注意力移回屏幕上。闪电侠看着超人露给他的后脑勺，默默想着，“也许直接问他？说不定超人知道呢。”他立马否决了这个想法，“不能直接问，他可不知道怎么开口。”背对着他的超人一直在专心工作，没有一点闲聊的意思，于是他只好随便找了个话题：“你吃饭了吗？刚刚我在餐厅遇到了绿灯和……”  
报警声突然响了起来，打断了他的话。两人立马查看警报，系统检测到地球上空出现了大批军队，有翅膀的战士们全副武装，正在向地球进攻。同时超人接通了蝙蝠侠的通讯，他俩只来得及听完潜入Thanagara飞船（*）的蝙蝠侠匆匆报告了大概情况，通讯就不明原因的中断了。闪电侠看了看超人投过来的眼神，认真说道：“我知道了，我叫上绿灯他们马上出发。”  
就是这一次，在他急速跑开之前，不知道为什么，他突然分了下神往后看超人飞走的方向——他没有按照惯例到大厅去组织成员们，而是直接飞向了外太空。顿时闪电侠感受到了超人对自己的信任，他边跑边想，他得赶快通知绿灯、神奇女侠、火星猎人和蝙蝠……噢，原来超人是去找蝙蝠侠了。  
只是不知道蝙蝠侠有没有被敌人抓到，他又一想，鹰女是不会这样对他们的，现在他只要专注地从那群鸟人战士的手中保护地球就好。红色的身影迅速地跑到了瞭望塔的某个地方，没一会一个绿色的光球包裹着几个人离开了瞭望塔，向着蓝色星球飞去。

****

闪电侠知道自己的一个缺点是过于乐观，不过和蝙蝠侠比起来谁都会过于乐观。他知道人性的罪恶，就像他知道犯罪永远不会停止。他只想要快一点，在一切悲剧发生之前，自己能够阻止——可是悲剧永远都不会停止，所以他得再快一些，更快一些。  
就像他尽力地想要打败Thanagara星人，可还是阻止不了他们的入侵。在很长一段时间的黑暗晕眩过去后，他才明白发生了什么。不只是他，正义联盟的所有人，都因为鹰女的出卖被抓了起来，而且都针对了他们各自的弱点，他只得无力地瘫软在牢房中，根本没有一丝可趁之机。  
而且在他晕倒之前，他似乎看到了鹰女在利用绿灯，绿灯看她的眼神又告诉了他一些不一样的东西。有时候他可真搞不懂这些人，就像他现在还是不懂之前Diana和绿灯谈论的到底是关于什么。

而眼下他正小心翼翼地在小巷间穿行，试图躲过到处搜查他们的Thanagara星人。几次有惊无险后正义联盟的成员终于又碰头了——在一家百货商场里。他们尽可能地低调行事，安静地藏身在这个停止营业的商场之中。  
能和大家一起行动他自然无比开心，闪电侠冲着进来的每个人笑了笑，然后打量起对方来。看来大家的躲藏似乎都不是很顺利，好在每个人身上也没有什么明显的伤口。  
等众人都确认彼此状态尚可后他们开始讨论对策，不过闪电侠知道一般这个问题都是由他说出口，他看向蝙蝠侠：“B，我们现在应该怎么出去？”  
接着大家一起看向他，预料中的低沉男声响了起来：“他们要抓正义联盟的人，要抓穿着这身衣服的人。”蝙蝠侠抖了抖披风，“而这里是商场。”  
“这是个好主意，可是我们似乎还有秘密身份这回事。”他还是有点顾虑。  
那个代表着哥谭最恐怖的一面的人发出了一声几不可闻的笑声，要不是他一直专注地听他说话，他很有可能就这么错过。不过超人肯定听见了，闪电侠注意到，不然他没办法解释他嘴角莫名的弧度。  
“现在用不着秘密身份。”蝙蝠侠伸出带着尖锐爪套的手指向他，“Wally West。”紧接着是他自己，“Bruce Wayne。”下一个是站在他旁边的超人，“Clark Kent。”  
Wally在报纸上看到过几次名字的小记者给了他个大大的微笑，仿佛他只是一个套在不合身西装里，用发胶和老土眼镜掩盖自己的傻大个。哦，他不由得在心里感叹，这可真有他的。  
他回给Clark一个微笑，伸手拿掉了自己的头套，一头耀眼的红发露了出来。一旁的Diana摸了摸他的头：“这个颜色很适合你。”他有点不好意思地挠挠头，面前的绿灯在一刹那的惊讶过后也给了他一个微笑。  
Wally用手指了下旁边的衣服，示意他赶快去换衣服，毕竟他可不想听到绿灯对自己头发的评论。Diana挽着他向旁边走去，“过来吧，我给你挑衣服。”  
“可是超人他们……嗯？？超人和蝙蝠侠哪去了。”  
“不用管他们，他们好着呢。”Diana的语气有点莫名。  
这种调侃的味道像极了那天对战达克赛德时她对绿灯说话的语气，这会Wally明白刚刚有哪里不对了。联盟成员或多或少都对蝙蝠侠突如其来的身份公布有着不同程度的惊讶，而他发现对面的超人和蝙蝠侠却并没有意外之情，甚至是有点——有点松一口气。蝙蝠侠能知道大家的身份并不奇怪，他不知道那才是奇怪。可超人怎么会知道？在最初联盟成立时超人就特别跟他们强调过他不会用X视线去扫描同伴以得知他们的身份，虽然大家都早已知道他不会这么做。  
Diana转过来看了看Wally脸上若有所思的表情，问道：“在想换什么衣服吗？”  
“不，不是。”Wally立马回过神来，“只是在想刚刚超人和蝙蝠侠是怎么回事，”他看着Diana说，“你不觉得奇怪吗？他俩并不惊讶彼此的真实身份，甚至表现得像是认识很久的朋友。”  
“我们的确是认识了很久的朋友。”Diana故意说，Wally嘴角都塌了下来，一脸无可奈何，这时她才不紧不慢地开口：“他俩对对方都知根知底，别问我到什么程度，总之就是很了解。”  
“了解到蝙蝠侠会告诉他这些情报？”  
“也许是，也许不是。”Diana给了一个模糊不清的回答。  
Wally此时才会深感人类堕落性的可怕，Diana到底是从哪里学来这些含糊的、故作高深的、专门糊弄人的话。就像是之前她在战场说的，还有和绿灯说的那些话一样——噢，上帝啊。  
“他俩……他俩是……？”Wally挤眉弄眼，仿佛控制不好自己的五官，他发现把这个词用在他的这两个好朋友身上有点别扭，“天啊，他俩是在一起了吗（*）？！”他最终说出口的是这个不那么主观的词。  
现在Diana的表情倒是很熟悉了，她亲密地揽住他的肩：“欢迎加入我们，小伙子。”  
Wally愣愣地跟着Diana走，任由她把各种衣服丢到自己手上，这个消息实在是太重磅了，他得消化一下。他简直是被震惊得说不出话来，不过仔细想想，他其实并没有那么震惊。  
一切都是那么地有迹可循，就像是一根根交错的蛛丝，终于缠绕成了网。餐厅里的眼神，战场上的动作，还有会议时两人的对话，以及所有他隐隐约约感受到的气氛。通常他的注意力总是一下就被转移开了，而此时此刻，当他终于注意到时，一切豁然开朗。  
他结束了脑内漫无边际的想法，Diana已经换好了衣服，抱着手臂看着他：“你怎么还傻站着？衣服可不会自己换到身上。”  
“嗯……！我马上去换！”  
Diana看着一团红色的影子跑进了试衣间，无奈地摇头。闪电是他们当中最孩子气的一个，不过这没什么好苛求的，相比起他们，他本身就是个孩子，却已经能够独当一面，这是令她非常敬佩的一件事。但拥有超级速度的他某些方面却迟钝无比，刚刚他那震惊无比的可怜样几乎让她没忍住笑出声来。

超人和蝙蝠侠，不，应该是Clark和Bruce，已经换上了便服，两个人一起朝她走过来。  
Bruce看向她：“等下我们两人一组分开走，你和我一起。”Diana的眼睛往他俩身上转了转，穿得了紧身衣的两人更是把便服穿得英俊无比，饱满又不夸张的肌肉，高大匀称的身材简直就是行走的衣服架子。不过Bruce不和Clark一起吗？  
她看向Bruce，这人看起来若无其事，要不是她重新看他很可能就被这么糊弄过去了。他一如既往地把腰挺得直直的，却把手背在了背后，肩膀偶尔有一丝丝轻微的颤动。更奇怪地是他一个眼神都没有给Clark，Diana发现，甚至他的眼中有一点点怒火，被他深深地藏了起来。  
Clark做了什么让Bruce这么生气？他们刚刚打了一架吗？Diana赶忙去看Clark，小记者脸上却洋溢着满足的微笑，仿佛要是他们不在这，他可能会撕开伪装用的西装露出制服，飞上天环绕地球一周。Diana放下心来，看来不是吵架。这样子看起来更像是——  
她偷偷地观察了下Bruce的嘴唇。刚刚他出来时一直抿着嘴，她以为这是他思考的表情。现在在她别有用心的偷瞄下似乎嘴唇看起来是有那么一点红，就像是两个人躲在某个地方仓促又激烈地亲了一会。不过结合Bruce的脸色来看，应该是某人的一次突袭行动。  
但是她可不敢明目张胆地表现出来，谁都知道不要去惹正在生气的蝙蝠侠，哪怕他现在是Bruce也不行。她挽上Bruce的手，朝着Clark笑了笑，用某种安慰的语气说：“那我们先走了，待会见。”  
Bruce立马和她一起往外走去，没有回头看一眼后面的Clark。  
Diana边走边想，等这次的事情解决完，她一定要跟绿灯他们分享这个发现。  
不过当然啦，谁都不能说出去。

 

————  
小剧场：  
神奇女侠：嘿嘿嘿  
绿灯：嘿嘿嘿  
闪电侠：嘿嘿嘿  
大超：嘿♂嘿♂嘿♂  
老爷：嘿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *就是鹰女的母星  
> *wally想到的词有爱人，伴侣，谈恋爱，陷入爱河这类黏糊糊的词


	3. 第三部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我看来双重身份的两人，性格方面是不同的，我有意识地区分了同一人的两个身份，也这样去写了。OOC什么的..自由心证吧

“超人，过来这边坐。”超人一走进瞭望塔的餐厅，Diana就向他招了招手。他取好餐，走到她对面坐下。  
“绿灯呢？怎么没和你一起？”  
“OA那边需要他。”Diana顿了顿，“先声明，我跟他没什么，他有喜欢的人了。”超人有点奇怪她为什么要强调这个。  
“实际上我也正想和你说鹰女的事。她决定退出正义联盟，上次的战役需要处理的事情还有很多。”一系列的战斗、背叛、潜逃耗尽了每个人的精力，就连钢铁之躯也不例外，失去一位战友，对谁来说都不容易。  
只是他会承受住这些的。  
Diana说：“我们会处理好的。”之后便没有再说话。  
一时两人都沉浸在各自的思绪当中，直到Diana终于轻快地出声：“嘿，我想我得告诉你一件事。”  
超人看向她。  
“之前躲避排查的时候，我不得不亲了Bruce。”  
超人的脸不自然起来，她继续说：“我是想告诉你，我跟他并没什么，如果你认为会有什么的话。”  
“……你不需要跟我说这个。”  
“因为看起来你比较关心我的恋爱问题。”  
超人发现作为另一个身份的Clark此时也被堵得说不出话来。在他最终找到回应方式的时候他这么说：“不，我只是……不用在意那个了，我是说，你为什么要跟我说这个？”  
Diana挑了下眉，摇头不语，接着似乎是叹了口气：“我不打扰你了，快吃饭。”说完低下头，作出不打算再开口的样子。  
超人此时却完全没办法停下来。Diana一向不会是介意这种事情的人，她既然强调了，也许是怕自己误会什么。误会Bruce和她？他可从未对Diana有什么超越战友的感情。她是一位伟大的女性，令人尊敬的战士，值得信任的朋友，可除此之外，他并没有特别的感情。  
至于Bruce——  
他发现自己一时没办法完全描述他。  
他可以是出没于哥谭黑暗中惩戒罪犯的义警，可以是买下自己报社的花花公子，可以是混乱道德线上的挣扎求生者，也可以是防止自己毁灭世界的最后防线。他是永远停留在八岁的那个黑暗巷子里的男孩，也是会被阿福的小甜饼收买的男人。  
他曾以为他不可能有更多一面了，而实际上，他不停地直面了他的另一面——  
就比如说那天在商场，蝙蝠侠突如其来的揭露身份。  
倒不是说他很惊讶，在他们相遇后很短的一段时间里，他们便立刻了解了对方的身份。尽管他知道Bruce了解他的比他了解Bruce的要更多，他也愿意接受这种信息的不对等。他理解Bruce，他需要更多的信息，更多的控制，才能让他有安全感。  
如果这样能让Bruce和他并肩作战的话，没什么不好。

“你这么傻愣着食物可不会跑到你自己的肚子里。”对面的Diana说。  
他收回飘忽的目光，冲Diana笑了笑。  
Diana看着他：“好吧，看起来你也不怎么想吃，我们正好可以聊一聊。”  
超人示意她继续。  
“你打算送什么生日礼物给蝙蝠侠？”  
“你是怎么知道——算了，我还没想好。”超人难得的一副挫败模样，仿佛是那个缩在工作隔间为稿子发愁的小记者。“蝙蝠……Bruce他什么都不缺，你该送什么东西给一个可以拥有一个国家的人呢？”  
“这也是你生日时蝙蝠侠说的话。”  
“上次简直是噩梦。”（*）  
“同意。”  
“我在想，鉴于上次给了你们这么糟糕的经历，我得给Bruce送一个有意义的礼物，会让他开心的那种。”  
“你有想到什么吗？”  
“暂时没有。”超人慢慢拨着面前的食物，漫无边际地想着，接着他的余光注意到走进来的一道红色身影——  
“Wally！过来这边坐！”他朝他招手道。  
等到闪电侠坐下来时他们面前又多了很多食物，Wally一口吃掉一块糖霜多到看上去就牙疼的点心，开口道：“你们想好送什么生日礼物给蝙蝠侠了吗？”  
超人沮丧地摇头。  
“虽然我也还没想好，不过我可以跑到任何一个地方去买礼物——总会有合适的。”  
“这可真是毫无帮助。”超人默默地说了一句。虽然他也可以飞到任何一个地方去，只不过花得时间更多一些罢了。时间，哦对了——  
他突然有了想法：“我想你可以回到过去？”  
闪电侠的眼睛微微眯起：“我不建议这么做，后果无法预见。（*）”  
“我明白，我是说，如果是单纯回到过去不改变任何事情呢？”  
“我想我可以试一试。”  
超人露出一个微笑。

***  
蝙蝠侠最后认真检查了一遍各项数据，确保一切正常。今天他的日程稍微有点紧，在瞭望塔值完班以后他得立马赶回哥谭，换上礼服，出席派对，应付各类人的问好。毕竟Brucie可是哥谭甜心，没人不想到他的生日派对上来。他得处理好这个愚蠢的社交任务，扮演好那个脑袋空空的公子哥，即使他现在想做的只是回到庄园里好好睡上一觉。

当他最终风度翩翩地出现在派对上时，Bruce一边在心里大声地感谢Alfred，一边随便拉了一个女伴就躲到了角落。上帝啊感谢你创造了Alfred，为他打理好扮演Brucie所需要的一切。说真的，在他看了一早上的监视资料又抽空看完了Wayne集团本季度的报表后他甚至无法记起身边这位女士是谁，所幸他高超的演技很好地掩盖了这一点，否则他可不得不再去应付一场社交灾难。  
Bruce喝了一口香槟，借机从女伴身边走开。他一边看着整个派对会场，一边寻找着能让自己脱身的借口，直到他的视线突然被一个熟悉的身影抓住。  
仿佛发现了他的目光，又或者是说心有所感，就在Bruce看到对方的一瞬间，那个人也越过重重人群看向了他。  
厚重土气的眼镜盖住了那双眼睛应有的神采，甚至湛蓝无比的眸色也被折射得所剩无几。但他知道，那双蓝得不应该存在于地球上的眼睛此时正看着他，紧紧地地盯着他。  
Bruce被这凝视定住了脚步。蝙蝠侠拒绝了联盟为他举办的生日派对，可Bruce无法拒绝星球日报的Clark。他思索着不同的开场方式，因为此时Clark正缓缓朝他走来。  
看到Bruce站在原地，Clark轻轻地绽开一个微笑，转瞬即逝，却迷人无比。Bruce开始怀疑派对上的人是不是太少了，好像他并没有将整个哥谭的上流人士都请到了这里。因为如果不是这样，为什么他此刻听不到周围的谈笑声，却能听到Clark那几乎被地毯吸走了的脚步声，又为什么他看不清周围人的面容，却能看到镜片后Clark微微扩张了的瞳孔？  
Clark走到他面前站定，举了举胸前的记者证，“要到你的派对上来可真是不容易。”  
Bruce不自觉地捏紧了手中的杯子：“毕竟哥谭的Bruce可跟大都会的Clark没什么交集。”  
“所以我求Perry给了我这个专访的机会，现在我们就可以开始。”Clark稍微往后倾了倾身子，“你今晚看起来很不错，没人能从你身上移开目光。”  
他早就习惯这些了，或明或暗的视线，有意无意的打量。“所以这就增加了偷偷从这个无聊宴会上溜走的难度。”Bruce勾起嘴角，Clark发现这该死地迷人。  
“看来找到了你今晚的用处。”接着他摆出一副敷衍的样子，用旁边的人可以听到的音量说：“想要专访？那你得快一点了，毕竟我晚上的时间可宝贵着呢。”  
Clark心领神会：“如果我们能单独访谈的话我想不会占用您太多的时间。”  
Bruce侧身向旁边的人示意，然后优雅地分开人群，朝前走开了。  
Clark赶紧跟了上去。

没想到他跟着Bruce来到了蝙蝠洞。“原来从这边也能下来这。”  
“这就是为什么极地堡垒也需要另一个入口。”Bruce示意他随便坐。  
“那个专访……”  
“你不会真要写吧。”Bruce向后靠向椅子，Clark觉得他发出的哼声有点过于色情了。“我会让秘书发给你的。”  
Clark觉得时机差不多了，于是从口袋里掏出一个闪存盘，递给Bruce。“给你的生日礼物。”  
Bruce挑起眉，然后把闪存盘接到了电脑上。Clark在他背后出声：“你不会以为我没准备吧？”  
Bruce没说话，Clark继续说：“我知道上次我的生日给你带来了一些糟糕的经历，所以我想补救一下。”  
Bruce点开了闪存盘中的唯一一个视频文件。  
视频是一个特别的角度，以某个人的视角拍摄的，看上去是用了某种人眼录制技术。画面一出现，Bruce就不由自主地分析了起来。  
接下来他却无法再用大脑思考这些东西。  
画面异常的熟悉，是Wayne庄园，准确地说，是很久之前的Wayne庄园，那个……他在父母陪伴下长大的家。  
拍这个的人似乎躲在暗处，他看到小小的自己像一阵风一样冲进了客厅，大声呼喊着，接着Alfred走出来，自己便整个人扑到了他身上，开心地跟他嘀咕着什么。  
他想起来了。  
在他5岁的时候，那天花园里所有的雪兰都开了。母亲很喜欢这个娇贵之物，父亲便从遥远的东方移植过来，可惜一直养得不好。那天自己发现的时候高兴坏了，直到吃饭时也在说个不停。  
他的父母与他一起坐在饭桌上，年幼的他第一次见到这种惊人的美丽，急于和所有人分享，以至于好几次差点被呛到。父亲不赞同地皱眉，却被母亲温柔地制止了。  
他看到视频里母亲让他说完了再好好吃饭，她认真地听他用稚嫩的嗓音说着话，微微弯起的眼角都泛着柔情。父亲的眼睛没看向他，却也停下了吃饭的动作。一旁的Alfred悄悄撤下了饭菜，直到他终于从关于花卉的交谈中感到心满意足时，才又端上了温热的食物。  
现在看来这么多的细节，当时的自己却完全没注意到。直到自己那熟悉又陌生的身影出现在画面中时，他才从记忆的墙角里翻出这一碎片，与之对应起来。  
他已经太久没有去回忆了，久到他只粗略地把这段记忆固化为娇贵的花同时开放这一事件，分门别类，放到盒子的最下面，深深地藏在大脑中最易忽视的角落。  
恍惚之间，视频在一片黑暗中结束了。他看了看时间轴，短短的三分钟，他却感觉有一个下午那么长。  
他感觉自己被卷进了巨大的情感漩涡，Clark猛地向他投了一个核弹，搅得他的世界几近奔溃。他又惊又惧，又立马被回忆的温暖填满。天啊，所有的情绪一齐向他涌来，他无法说明他现在是怎样的感受，又或者说是有着所有的感受。  
他需要一点时间来理清楚。  
视频播放结束后的安静气氛控制了整个蝙蝠洞，半晌Clark轻轻地说：“因为穿越时空的关系，只能得到这个长度的视频，并且为了时间线的安全，闪电侠没有碰任何的东西，也没有让人发现他，我们只是……”  
他停住了，Bruce的极度沉默让他觉得自己的声音在空旷的蝙蝠洞中诡异起来。一开始请求闪电侠帮忙时他就担心这会不会太多余了，他不确定Bruce会喜欢这样，毕竟对方是个领地意识如此之强的人。  
而这沉默似乎印证了他的想法，他惊恐起来。自己果然还是搞砸了，他让Bruce难过了，他甚至伤害了他。他还不如就同意闪电侠最开始的提议，躲在关灯的房间里，戴着滑稽的王冠，在Bruce进来的时候突然跳出来说生日快乐——  
Clark自责地开口：“对不起，Bruce。我不该擅自这么做，这简直是个糟糕透顶的主意。”  
蝙蝠洞里依然静悄悄的。  
“你为什么想要这么做？”终于，面前的人开口了，嘶哑得不像人声。  
“你值得最好的，”他说：“但我想不到什么是你没有的。”他告诫自己接下来的话最好谨慎些，“有时我会想，你需要记住的不仅仅是那个晚上夺走你父母的巷子，你一遍遍地活过那一天，让你成为了现在的蝙蝠侠。”  
“你更需要记住的是那一天之前所有的，以及未来的无限可能美好的记忆。”  
“……”  
Clark几乎可以想到眼前的黑暗骑士会如何反驳他：他不需要，他也不想要。自己是代表光明的大都会超人，和哥谭格格不入，更不要跟他提美好这一类词。  
可他想错了。  
“这是个愧疚礼物吗？”Bruce这么问他。  
“不！”Clark立刻否认，“不，虽然我开始好像是这么说的，但我不是那个意思，我是说，是说……”Clark像是生气地停顿了一下，“该死的，我在说些什么。我是说，我想要你开心。”  
Clark把下面这句憋在了心里：“我把我觉得最好的送给你。”  
Bruce的表情看起来是在思索他的话。现在Clark真的慌了，他得趁一切没彻底搞砸之前收手，也许他认为的好，是对Bruce的一种伤害。  
Clark取下了闪存盘，快速地说着：“抱歉，是我考虑不足。”说完转身准备离开。  
然后他发现自己被人拉住了腰间的衣服。  
“谢谢。”身后的人说完了这两个字，便再没出声。  
他转过身来，Bruce的脸上混合着悲伤和幸福的奇怪表情。“我该走了。”他对他这么说道。  
腰间的手松开了，Clark不敢再去看Bruce的表情。他假装整理了下衣服上并不存在的褶皱，准备逃离自己制造的灾难现场。  
就在此时Alfred端着托盘过来了，拦住了要走的Clark，向Bruce说道：“Bruce少爷，客人们都在问这个突如其来的专访，于是我擅自告诉他们您身体不适，将他们都送走了。”  
“很好。”  
Clark这时才插进去说：“Alfred，那么我也准备离开了。”  
Alfred把托盘放在桌子上：“我做了小甜饼，请务必尝一尝。”接着他看了眼一直低着头沉默的Bruce，对Clark说：“我想您的专访需要另约时间完成，让客人空手而归可不是韦恩家的待客之道。”  
“客房已经准备好了，您可以留宿一晚后和Bruce少爷完成访谈。今晚他需要应付的事够多了。”管家稍稍加重了语气。  
“留下，Clark。”Bruce抬起头，却不看向他。伸手拿了块小甜饼，然后在经过他身边时说：“我们明天访谈。”接着直接走出了蝙蝠洞。  
Clark看向Alfred，年老的管家只是欠了欠身，“那么请允许我为你带路，Kent少爷。”  
Clark决定什么都不问了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *S3E2，超人生日老爷和ww去送礼物，结果遇上了有心灵感应的植物black mercy，制造美好梦境，控制了超人和蝙蝠侠。  
> *闪点悖论，Barry就被虐得够惨


	4. 第四部分

超人神采奕奕地走进了瞭望塔。  
他看完了堆积的报告后又用超级速度检查了一遍安全设备，期间还顺便和瞭望塔上的所有成员打了招呼。他发现自己精力充沛得像是青春期的16岁男孩，黄太阳的能量源源不断地充盈着他。在他帮维修部的家伙们搬运完所需的材料后，他开始思考自己最近是不是离太阳太近了。  
直到午饭时他都在思考这个问题。很明显的，缺乏黄太阳的照射会让他失去活力甚至死亡；要是反过来呢，如果他得到了太多的能量，会不会就此自爆？也许他该告诉蝙蝠侠，看看他怎么想。  
在韦恩庄园度过了派对后的一夜后，超人一大早就来了瞭望塔，但直到现在他都没看到蝙蝠侠。Clark从Perry那得到了周六的一个假期，看起来Bruce并没有享受到同等待遇。说起这个，超人意识到自己好几天没有和蝙蝠侠一起在餐厅吃饭了，最近他们各自似乎都挺忙。自己得找个时间和他一起吃饭，超人这么想着。  
“嘿超人，不介意我坐这边吧？”闪电侠的声音不知从哪里传来，他点了点头，一团红色把餐厅绕了个遍，接着闪电侠端着小山般的食物坐了下来。  
“我想你知道的，也许吃饭的时候别跑那么快，你就不用吃这么多了吧？”超人认真地说。  
闪电侠转了转眼睛，“我没想过这个问题。”他叉起一块切好的牛排，说：“不过为什么要这么做？”  
超人笑了起来。  
闪电侠吃惊地看着他，好一会才问：“你怎么这么开心？”本就阳光爽朗的笑容添上了几分傻气，看起来就是个穿着超人紧身衣的傻大个记者，但又是那么地真挚，像是从内心最深处洋溢出来的喜悦，闪电侠几乎都要跟着他不自觉地微笑起来。  
没等超人回答，他又快速地说：“哦我知道了，是蝙蝠侠。你们玩得开心吗？那可是哥谭甜心的生日派对！不用问肯定棒极了！对了，他喜欢你的礼物吗？”  
终于，对面的人停了下来，超人赶紧说：“谢谢你的帮忙。我想蝙蝠，Bruce会喜欢。”至少没当场冲他扔氪石。  
“哇哦，那他有感动地抱住你吗？还是说他直接哭出来了？”说完闪电侠忍不住打了个寒颤，他发现自己想象不出蝙蝠侠泪流满面的样子。  
“谁哭了？”这时Diana走过来问，和她一起的火星猎人冲他们点点头，在他们的桌子边坐了下来。  
“没有，我们在说Bruce的生日。”超人回答。  
“你们在生日派对上玩得开心吗？真可惜我没在那。”Diana半开玩笑地说，“也许我也该去做个记者之类的。”  
“如果你想的话你可以成为任何一种身份。”超人说，“如果可以安慰到你的话，派对并不怎么样。毫无疑问这当然是个配得上Bruce的上流派对，不过你肯定会觉得无趣。”超人抬了抬眉毛。  
“Bruce拒绝我们在联盟为他办的派对真是太可惜了。”Diana耸耸肩。  
“但至少他和Clark在派对上玩得很开心，这样就很不错。”一直沉默的火星猎人开口。  
“你怎么知道？”闪电侠问出了超人的疑惑。  
超人也看向火星猎人，他回答说：“我并没有读心，只是今天你们都是从韦恩庄园传送过来的。”  
“Bruce什么时候来的？”超人注意到的是这个。  
“你昨晚是在庄园过夜的？”Diana问他。  
“他刚到了没一会，脸色看起来不怎么好，我还以为是昨晚你们吵架了。”闪电侠说，眼睛和Diana一起齐齐地看向超人。  
超人略微思索，自己得去找他谈谈。“我昨晚是在他家睡的，怎么了？”  
Diana和左右的两人交换了下眼神，微笑着说：“没什么，只是很高兴你们度过了一个美好的晚上。”  
超人疑惑地看着面前的三人，再一想到最近那些关于他和蝙蝠侠的话语，决定还是问个清楚：“我最近总是听到一些，闲聊。听起来是关于我和蝙蝠侠的。”  
火星猎人露出一个难以辨别的笑容：“我还在想你要什么时候才会问。”超人示意他继续说。  
接话的是Diana：“我们觉得你俩应该谈谈你们对彼此关系的看法。”她尽可能委婉的措辞。  
“看法？为什么要提这个？我觉得我俩之间的关系没有什么问题。”  
“我不是说有矛盾什么的，我是说，是说……”  
“天呐，我们就是想知道什么时候该大批购买墨镜！”闪电侠忍不住开口，接上了Diana的话。  
超人彻底说不出来话了。原来他们是在谈论他和蝙蝠侠的关系，那种关系？拉奥啊。  
这下可以解释最近他遇到的所有意味深长的微笑和成员间鬼鬼祟祟莫名让他不自在的低语了。  
“有那么明显吗？”好一会他才这么说。  
“明显到不管你们两人之间的是什么，足够让我们感受到了。”Diana说。  
“我们之间没什么——还没来得及有什么。”他一时无法说清楚。  
“哦——，”对面的闪电侠和Diana同时感叹出声，连火星猎人也微微向前倾了倾身子。“所以昨晚到底发生了什么？”Diana迫不及待地问。  
“没发生什么！我就是把视频给他看了，真的。”超人解释道。闪电侠转过头对Diana说：“我给他弄了个蝙蝠侠小时候的视频，给他当生日礼物的。”  
“我还以为你们终于在一起了呢。看你今天这么高兴，而蝙蝠侠一脸睡眠不足的样子。”Diana捂住嘴夸张地朝旁边的火星猎人说：“赫拉啊这可是蝙蝠侠！他什么时候看起来会是睡眠不足的样子？”火星猎人摇摇头。  
闪电侠接着问他：“你还没回答我的问题呢，蝙蝠侠到底喜不喜欢那个礼物？”  
“我不知道。”  
闪电侠瞪大了眼睛。“你不知道？”  
“实际上，我现在什么也不知道。”太多的想法在他脑子里冲撞，他的朋友们为什么会这么看待他俩？他又是怎么看待Bruce的？朋友还是爱人？他为什么这么想要Bruce开心？等等为什么在工作的时候他在叫他Bruce？  
似乎他的烦躁都表现了出来，火星猎人用他奇异的能安抚人的声音对他说：“实际上你都知道，你只需要遵从你的心。”  
超人若有所思地抬头。

“我吃好了。”最终超人起身，匆匆说了一句就走开了。  
“他这是要向蝙蝠侠表白去了么。”闪电侠小声地问。  
“但愿如此。”Diana冲他眨眨眼睛。  
“我不认为他会这么做。”两人看向J’oon，“他不是头脑发热就行动的类型。也许等他做好准备，说不定到时候我们可以有幸见证。”  
“我简直等不及了。”闪电侠说。“世界最佳拍档的世纪表白，太酷了。”

**

超人走进大厅，蝙蝠侠正全神贯注地看着布满整个墙面的显示屏。他不禁注意到屏幕发出的亮光淡淡地照亮了蝙蝠侠漆黑的盔甲，看起来像是一层柔和的蓝光包裹住了他，连那尖尖的蝙蝠耳似乎都圆润了起来。  
超人定了定神，面前的背影似乎又和往常一样， 阴沉，危险，却又致命般地吸引着他。他略微迟疑地朝前走去，“Bruce，我以为昨晚我们说好了今天我替你值班。”  
“没那个必要。”蝙蝠侠头也不回地说。  
“好吧，既然你坚持的话。”超人等了两秒钟，蝙蝠侠仍在来回看着显示屏，监视着所有可能发生危险的地方。看起来这个话题到此为止了，超人想，转身准备离开。  
“Clark，Alfred坚持邀请你今晚去庄园吃饭。”蝙蝠侠慢吞吞地说。“他说是为了答谢你的贺礼。”看到超人探究似的看向他，他又说：“我也是这么想的。”  
超人忍不住笑起来：“如果我要答谢你的答谢，是不是永远无法结束这个循环了？”  
面前的人嘴角微微勾起。  
超人开始期待起今天的晚餐了。

***

力量，是个危险又强大的东西。  
Kal在年少时就深知这一点，在经历转变的一段不适期后，他已经学会如何控制和发挥自己的力量。在过分强大的力量面前，任何技巧都无比渺小。就好比，你会躲开迎面而来的导弹，但你会费心去躲开面前的灰尘吗？  
作为生活在地球的氪星人，超能力的确帮助他不少，尤其当他是超人的时候。钢铁之躯让他不惧敌人的打击，热视线和怪力让他能够打击敌人。而在他的诸多超能力中，他最习惯用的是超级听力。虽然这能力有时让他困扰不已，但某些时候他简直无比感激这一能力的存在。  
例如现在他听到Bruce的心跳猛地剧烈起来。  
他将注意力集中到哥谭的某一个角落，听着那传来的所有声响。蝙蝠侠正在解决一群交接毒品的黑帮，虽然对方人数众多但他毫不费劲地将对方一个个打倒。  
肉体倒下的声音不断响起，一同出现的还有蝙蝠侠隐忍的吸气声，伴随着越来越剧烈的心跳。这可不正常，超人迅速地换好了制服，向着哥谭飞去。  
蝙蝠侠的心跳声指引着他来到一个巷口。他一眼就看到蝙蝠车静静地蛰伏在角落，他走到车子面前，顺便看了一眼巷子里，罪犯们都横七竖八地躺着。他试探性地朝车子里喊了一声：“Bruce？”  
蝙蝠车猛地启动朝前冲了出去。  
他赶紧跟着飞了过去，蝙蝠侠的心跳依然很剧烈，听起来似乎痛苦不堪。他大喊着：“Bruce，停下来！是我！”  
车子发出了一声暴躁的引擎声，继而加速朝前驶去。蝙蝠车极为熟悉地在建筑间钻来钻去，超人几次差点跟丢，就在他下定决心让车子停下来的时候，车子一个急刹停在了某条巷子的最里面。  
超人飞到车窗前，迟疑地叫了一声：“Bruce？”  
没有人回应。  
他手上用了一点力，把车门拆了下来。蝙蝠侠向后靠在座位上，似乎晕过去了。他钻进车，俯身过去查看。超人刚把手伸向蝙蝠侠的面罩，一只手猛地用力抓紧了他的手腕。  
“Bruce？是我，Clark。”那只手仍然紧抓着他不放。“你还好吗？”超人简直忍不住想用X视线扫视面具下的人情况如何。  
蝙蝠侠咚咚咚的心跳声仍撞击着他的耳朵，超人往外看了看，似乎没人会经过这条不起眼的巷子。他担忧地看着面前的人，再次上下扫视了一遍确认没有致命的外伤。这时蝙蝠侠终于放开了他的手腕，紧接着几乎是含在喉咙间的破碎声音响起：“小丑的……毒气。”超人凑上前，仿佛这样他才能听到他的声音。蝙蝠侠灼热的呼吸伴随着说话声打在他脸上，“解药在，在蝙蝠洞。”  
超人下意识地转过头去看蝙蝠侠，不料嘴唇却轻轻地擦过了蝙蝠侠露在面具外的皮肤。似乎一丝电流袭击了钢铁之躯的心脏，他整个人都为此酥麻了几秒。而一旁的蝙蝠侠对这一切无知无觉，超人几乎是羞愧地谴责起自己来。  
他拉开了一点距离，坐到旁边的座位上，搜寻着面前的启动按钮——如果有的话。眼下他得把Bruce安全地送回去，带着他或者车子一起飞回去实在太抢眼了。  
“那该怎么启动呢。”他自言自语地说。蝙蝠侠仍安静地坐着，紧紧抿着双唇，似乎在极力抑制痛苦，超人能看到他身体在小幅度的颤动。没想到此时电子声在封闭的车子里响起：“超人，已识别。”  
“立刻回蝙蝠洞。另外扫描Bruce的身体状况，向我报告。”超人迅速地下达了指令。  
“收到。”

接下来的事情都在往好的方向发展。他们刚回到庄园，Alfred就已经准备好了解药和食物等着他们。超人把蝙蝠侠交给了管家照顾，自己准备回到蝙蝠车去看看。他不明白，一次日常夜巡，为什么会把小丑牵扯进来？  
超人看着面前的蝙蝠车发愣。


	5. 第五部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章分级应该是R

超人首先听到了Alfred朝他走来的脚步声，于是他搜索了一下Bruce的心跳声。在他的西南方向，Bruce的心脏正规律、有力地跳动着。他稍微放下心来，转过身去。Alfred朝他鞠了一躬：“Bruce少爷要见您。”  
他跟着Alfred来到Bruce 的卧室，已经换上睡衣的Bruce靠着枕头坐在床上，听到他进来后便睁开了眼睛。Clark这时才彻底放下心来，他偷偷用X视线看了一眼，Bruce看起来有点虚弱，但他的身体内部看起来运作良好。  
在等待他恢复的时间里，Clark把蝙蝠车仔仔细细地看了一遍，没有发现任何异常，那么Bruce只可能是在和毒贩交手的时候中的毒气。据他所知，这伙毒贩可跟小丑没什么往来。  
“你为什么在那？”Bruce在他打量他的时候首先问他。  
“我——只是路过，听到不对就过去了。”Clark想都没想的说，然后Bruce皱起了眉，瞪着他。  
“下次你得多用点脑子编个更靠谱的理由。”Bruce声音中带着怒气，“你得离哥谭远点。”  
Clark自觉失言，夜巡是蝙蝠侠的solo时间，他也并不是罗宾，更不能随便路过就去把他带回来。“只是我，我一直留意着你的心跳。”  
Bruce表面上纹丝不动，Clark看到他的眼睛微微睁大了那么一些，像是惊讶于他的回答。“你不应该只关注我一个。”Bruce垂着睫毛，低声对他说。  
Clark走上前一步，坐到床边，他忍住自己想要握住Bruce手的冲动。“当然不，我们一起保护着地球，而我需要时刻确认你的安全。”他一字一句地说。他每天听到那么多的祈求，那么多的呼救。有时他能挽救一个人的生命，有时他一个人都救不了。他不想让Bruce成为他救不了的那一个，他甚至无法想象没有Bruce的生活。  
Bruce总是穿着制服在他面前出现，导致他时常忘记他只是个人类，因为他是那么地强大，那么地有力。他可以不费一枪一弹地征服一座城市，可以无声无息地颠覆一个国家，他甚至可以接住自己的拳头。拉奥啊如果他愿意的话，他可以干掉整个正义联盟。  
Clark尊敬着他，爱着他。不是将他纳入身躯之下悉心保护的那种爱——这倒不是说他没这么想，而是自信能把背后交给他，能保护彼此，是自信对方能和自己一起守护所爱。  
而此时Bruce穿着柔软的睡衣裹在被子里，脸上仍透着刚刚恢复过来的苍白气色。每次Clark在庄园见到的Bruce都是那么不可思议的柔软，似乎在他心上轻轻留下一个指印。  
“Bruce，我……”他开口。  
Bruce抬起手示意他噤声，他疑惑地看向他。“因为我们是战友吗？“Bruce这么问他。  
“不止如此。”他只来得及这么说，Bruce蓝得透亮的眼睛直直地看着他，仿佛闪动着光芒。大段大段的话语飞过他的脑海，又或者从他的胸口里涌出来。这太多了，Clark一时不知道他该如何表达。他想告诉Bruce很多很多，关于他为什么听着他的心跳，他为什么不想他死。  
如果给他一点时间，他能为他写出最棒的诗，他能写给他最好的表白。Clark从未如此地希望他是一个心灵感应者，那样他就能直接展示给Bruce看。  
“好吧。”此时Bruce倒表现得像个读心者，他调整了一下姿势，躺倒在床上，刻意发出了一声舒服的呻吟声。“看起来你没什么说的了，我得休息了。”  
Clark愣愣地看着真的闭上眼准备睡觉的Bruce，为什么突然就走向了这个发展？他不想就这么走开，“之前你说的小丑的毒气是什么意思？需要我帮忙留意吗？”  
“不用担心，只是一个倒霉鬼搞出的意外。”Bruce仍然闭着眼睛，闷闷地答了他一句。而Clark知道他并没有那么困倦，不过考虑到他毕竟刚刚中过毒，的确需要好好休息，下次他不会这么轻易就妥协的。  
“那我想我得要一点回去的车费。”Clark冲着他说。  
“去找Alfred！”Bruce侧过了身子，试图把头埋进枕头里，背对着他喊。  
Clark冲着Bruce的后脑勺露出一个微笑，附身凑过去，将他的脸转向自己。Bruce诧异地睁开眼睛，发现了面前Clark放大的脸。Clark用力地亲在他的嘴唇上，Bruce反射性地用双手抵住Clark的肩膀。Clark开始轻轻地啃咬着他的唇瓣，Bruce立马觉得自己的嘴唇好像都炽热地烧了起来。他微微张开了嘴，伸出舌头，Clark的舌头迫不及待地纠缠住了他。  
他们紧紧地亲吻着，Bruce抓着Clark的肩膀把他拖到床上来。他们贴得那么紧，Bruce甚至舍不得让嘴巴离开Clark一秒。该死的他们早就该这么做了，这感觉该死的好，他们应该第一次见面的时候就这么做。  
Clark的手捧着他的脸，专心地亲吻着他，他能看到Clark被紧身衣勾勒出来的完美的肌肉形状。他们离得那么近，他能闻到Clark身上强悍雄性的味道，他能感受到Clark的吐息喷在他脸上的感觉，上帝才知道本不用呼吸的他为什么总是坚持这么做。Clark的一只手开始顺着他的脖子慢慢向下摸，他甚至分神担心了一秒钟这个氪星人会不会忘记掌控力量就这么把自己捏碎。  
当Clark顺着大开的睡衣领口一路摸到他的腹肌时他干脆抛开了这个念头。自己形状分明的腹肌被Clark一手掌控住，挑逗地来回爱抚着，氪星人的手像是施了某种魔法，所及之处点燃他的浴火，引起他不自觉的轻颤。他仍搂着Clark，在交缠的唇舌间喘息着。在Clark意有所指地把手顺着腹肌往下伸的时候，他觉得自己再也忍不了了。  
Bruce双腿一发力，绞住Clark的腰，搭在他肩上的双手同时施力，将Clark整个人贯到了床上，自己骑坐在他身上。Clark躺在床上无辜地看着他，他揪住Clark的领子，趴在他身上说：“你不用回去了。”  
Clark捏住他的下巴，亲了亲他红肿濡湿的嘴唇，呢喃般开口：“车费足够了，我得走了。”Bruce猛地直起身，却又立马晕眩地歪倒了身子。  
Clark赶紧扶住他：“你得先好好休息。”他小心翼翼地把Bruce塞回被子里，坐到床边对他说：“不是我不想，”他忍住不躲开Bruce的视线，“我们可以之后继续这个，现在你需要休息。”  
Bruce瞪他：“我可以跟你来上一晚上都没问题。”他嘲弄地看着Clark忍不住缩了缩肩膀，“不过我现在想睡觉了。”他按了下床头的铃：“Alfred！Clark要走了！”

“明天见，Bruce。”Clark在退出房间时说。  
“再见，Clark。”

只是当时Bruce没想到这真的成了告别。

***  
距离Toyman制造的那场骚乱已经过去了三天（*）。Bruce甚至一时无法数清日子，他现在能知道这个还是因为Alfred刚刚来过放下食物和水，并且又一次提醒他睡觉。  
三天了，他恨恨地想。他什么也没查出来。  
Bruce晃了一下神，屏幕上的图片和文字模糊起来。键盘旁一角，一缕破碎的红色披风静静地躺着，提醒着Bruce超人已死的事实。  
“能量不可能凭空消失。”他这么对Alfred说，然而三天中他没有什么进展，这个理由几乎快成为他的自我安慰。  
没有了超人的正义联盟死气沉沉，大家接受了事实过后都伤心不已，而Bruce拒绝去参加那个可笑的葬礼，他们甚至只是准备下葬一个空棺——以英雄的标准。Bruce让自己沉浸在各种数据中，他发现了一丝丝线索，决心追查下去。并且现在他需要做的事情太多了，去参加那个葬礼绝不在待办事项中。  
他一路跟着GPS，却发现自己又一次走到了死胡同（*）。Bruce有点茫然地盯着手中的仪器，生平第一次他再也无法去思考什么计划，他不知道自己该做些什么。他不相信超人会这么死去，他知道一千种杀死超人的方案，却想不到这一种。  
接着他听到自己自言自语的声音：“你没有什么是不值得我尊敬的，我希望你知道……”  
“我会想念有你的日子。”  
一阵轻风跑过，吹动了他的衣角。他拢了拢披风，把自己藏得严严实实，仿佛这样就不会被前方未知的黑暗吞没。他曾发誓不做会让自己后悔的事，而现在，这些话本应该在Clark还在的时候跟他说。  
他发现所有的话语都哽在了胸口，他无法言语，甚至无法呼吸。在一阵属于他的沉默之后，蝙蝠侠转身藏到了阴影中。

***

Diana走在队列的最前头，为她尊敬的战士抬棺开路。  
她穿了天堂岛中最正式的战服为超人送葬，即使他连尸体都没能留下。一起抬棺的正联成员都一脸悲戚，这对所有人来说都是难以接受的现实，可这也是他们不得不接受的现实。  
她叹了一口气忍住眼泪，为了某个人的缺席。  
Bruce接受不了。本应是他们当中最冷静最理智的一个，却也是最无法接受。听Alfred说他这几天废寝忘食地研究着那堆废墟，试图找出超人还活着的证据。  
她不忍心告诉他那个显而易见的事实。他只是不能接受罢了。  
当你的所爱被从你身边夺走时，你总会想要知道真相。  
所以Diana没有逼迫蝙蝠侠，而是和正联的其他人一起着手准备超人的葬礼。

Diana一手抬棺，一手拿着盾牌。超人是在战斗中死去，是为了朋友而死，是为了正义而死，是一个伟大的战士，她应该送他最后一程。  
突然一瞬间，她有了一种直觉。  
Diana向两旁的街道看去，民众们聚集到了街上为超人送行，一直在抹泪的老妇人，低头默哀的中年人。不，不是这些。Bruce不会出现在这里。  
她抬头往两边的建筑上看。果然。  
屋顶一角斜斜露出了一个又尖又长的蝙蝠耳影子，黑暗中一对白亮的目镜显得有些狰狞，还有那熟悉的披风角。Diana的目光和那双眼睛在半空中交汇，噢——蝙蝠侠来这了。  
她转回头，看了看别的正义联盟成员，似乎他们都没有发现他来了。她小声地说：“蝙蝠侠在这。”  
Diana再次看向一旁，那个黑影已经不见了。屋顶仍空荡荡的，静静地矗立在灯光不能及的阴影之中。  
她的声音就这么消散了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*）正义联盟动画S1E22，超人之死。  
> （*）此处调整了顺序，动画中是先去葬礼，再去追查最后一条线索and表白。


	6. 第六部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一更非常粗长，将近一万字。  
> 本章有详细性爱描写，我会改分级，有序上车。

神奇女侠降落在夜晚韦恩庄园的门口。  
今天白天蝙蝠侠缺席了联盟会议。联盟成员在发泄完对蝙蝠侠冷漠态度的怒火后，终于能冷静下来讨论，Diana告诉了他们自己对蝙蝠侠的担忧。  
“我在担心Bruce。”她示意大家停止争吵，安静下来。  
“……事实上，我也这么想。”闪电侠说，“他现在连会议都不来了。”  
绿灯侠紧紧地皱着眉：“我很抱歉当时我朝着他吼，我是说，每个人表现悲伤的方式都不一样。”火星猎人拍了拍他的肩，他问Diana：“他还在找线索吗？”  
Diana点点头，大家都低头沉默着。  
“我们得做点什么。”闪电侠说，“正义联盟不能同时失去超人和蝙蝠侠。”他握紧了双拳，“Diana，你可以去跟他谈谈。”  
“为什么是我？”  
“我们不擅长这种事。”三个男人不约而同地耸耸肩，绿灯接着他的话说：“你看到蝙蝠侠受伤的时候超人是什么反应了。”  
这就是Diana现在在这的原因。  
她轻轻地敲了敲门，过了一会Alfred出现在门后。“欢迎，神奇女侠。”老管家向她鞠了一躬，“我马上叫Wayne少爷去主厅。”  
“他还在蝙蝠洞研究那堆残骸吗？“Diana走进来，不知什么时候手上端着一杯热茶。  
Alfred似乎无奈地叹了口气：“是的，如果您可以的话，请您劝劝他，他现在连小甜饼都不吃了。”  
Diana抬了抬眉毛。“不用去叫他了，带我去蝙蝠洞。”

Diana一来到蝙蝠洞，便惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“赫拉啊……”她喃喃地说。  
地上满是那天从战场上带回来的残骸：钢筋水泥，泥泞布料，还有玩具人被拆开的激光枪。它们乱七八糟地堆在地上，似乎Bruce已经没有心情去整理好。Diana小心翼翼地绕开，看向巨幕前的身影。  
穿着一件蓝色衬衫的Bruce坐在椅子上，一只手撑着下巴看着面前的屏幕。占据整个蝙蝠洞墙面的显示屏上放着超人的照片，超人死去那天的监控录像，路人拍摄的照片，还有超人的档案。  
她走过去，“Bruce。”  
面前的人动了动，没转过身来，而是开始敲键盘。“我会出席下一次的会议，这两天我只是有点忙。”  
“我不是来谈这个的，我们得，我们得说说超人的事。”  
敲击键盘的声音停下了。  
Diana走到Bruce身旁，离键盘就一只手的距离处放着一盘点心和一杯水。这应该就是Alfred说的小甜饼了，看上去一口未动，只有水被喝了一点点。  
“你需要停下来，Bruce。然后和我们一起做点别的。”她端起盘子递给Bruce，以一种不容拒绝的气势。  
Bruce拿了一块吃起来，“有点冷了。”  
“如果Alfred让你吃的时候你就吃掉，就不会冷了。”Diana抱着手看着他说。  
Bruce不在意地耸耸肩：“我不是故意的，我只是——”，他偏了偏头，“忘记了。”然而又拿了一块继续吃。在他吞掉第四块后他停了下来，按了一个按钮然后说：“Alfred，能帮我准备点吃的送下来吗？”  
“当然，Bruce少爷。请问神奇女侠需要些什么吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢你，Alfred。”Diana回答说。  
“这是我分内的事。”  
Bruce按掉了通讯，示意Diana坐到椅子上，他端着盘子站起来，像是不经意地开口：“葬礼怎么样？”  
Diana盯着他：“还算顺利。”  
一阵沉默。  
她又说：“你找到什么线索了吗？”  
“不。”Bruce咽下一口点心，“没有什么有用的。”  
“也许这就是事实，就如你所查到的一样。”  
“眼见不一定为实，Diana。”Bruce吃完了点心，把盘子放回桌子上，喝了一口水：“我只是知道他不会就这么死了。”  
Diana默默地叹了一口气，她知道自己无法说服Bruce了。她决定放弃这个话题：“我们都很担心你，实际上，我是代表他们来的。”  
Bruce看着她没接话，她喝了一口茶：“我们是你的朋友，你可以跟我们说任何事，在你需要的时候。”Bruce的表情舒展下来。  
“我们知道你对超人……这对你来说很不容易。”  
“我和他之间的事与此无关。也许他就在某个宇宙，某个时间段，他现在需要我们的帮助。”  
“可是我们现在除了等待什么都做不了！”死守着这个想法的Bruce实在让她生气。  
“……对，我们什么都做不了。”Bruce低头看着地上。  
“对不起，Bruce，我不该这么说。”她走上前想要拍拍他的肩膀。  
“不必。”Bruce躲开了她的手，“我相信他能回来。”说完向她挑了下嘴角，而Diana只觉得Bruce笑得无奈。  
“不如我们现在去吃点什么吧，我相信你一定饿了。”Bruce拿过她手中的茶放到桌子上，“Alfred肯定正在做我最喜欢吃的小羊排。”  
Diana没有拒绝他。

***

从天堂岛来到世间之后，Diana深切地感受到了人类的脆弱，以及这份脆弱会趋势人做出什么样的事情来。她与生俱来的力量让她选择成为人类的保护者，毕竟人类无法从宇宙中保护自己。  
她和其他的超级英雄一起成立了正义联盟，用超能力维护着世界和平。而唯一没有超能力的蝙蝠侠，却是让她最为敬畏的一个。  
永远相信蝙蝠侠。  
她不敢相信自己竟然忘了这个。

此时此刻，活生生的超人就站在她面前，虽然看起来狼狈了一点。他告诉他们在像野人般地生存了一段日子后，他遇到了未来的萨维奇，并且帮助他回到现在的时空中。  
知道是那个原始人的帮忙还是让Diana有一点惊讶，她正想再问，超人伸出手制止她示意过后再说。超人的眼睛穿过围着他的正联成员看向了一旁，面无表情的蝙蝠侠一个人站在人群之外。Diana心领神会地说：“你别看他这样，你死了之后他很伤心。”  
面罩之下的人嘴角扬起一个弧度，那是任何一个人都不会错认的微笑。“我一直相信你没死。”  
Diana听到身后的人发出一声轻笑。  
闪电侠小声地补充：“蝙蝠侠甚至伤心到不愿意去参加你的葬礼。”  
“你们还为我举行了葬礼？”超人问，惊讶地挑着眉毛。  
“他悄悄去了！我告诉过你们。”Diana立马反驳。  
绿灯插了进来说：“但是我们谁都没看见。”Diana佯装生气地瞪着他，他摊了摊手。  
“嘿大家，你们的确知道棺材里面什么都没有吧？”超人大笑着制止了即将开始的争吵，安静下来的众人来回看了彼此几眼，瞬间爆发出一阵笑声。  
Diana在笑声中断断续续地开口，“就算只是个空棺我们还是无比悲伤！当时我还特意穿了最正式的战袍。”  
闪电侠略微狰狞的面部表情表明他似乎想要在笑得背过气去与不呛到自己之间做一个平衡：“说不定在我们哭得死去活来的时候你正在某个时间点吃烤羊肉呢。”  
超人装作认真地纠正：“是烤狼肉。”  
众人又发出了一阵笑声。  
超人微笑地看着他的朋友们。在孤独地求生了这么久以后，终于能再次见到他的同伴。他转头看向一旁，他的黑暗骑士站在人群之外，疏远又亲密地听着他们的谈话。超人能看到此时蝙蝠侠脸上浅浅的微笑，他总是如此相信自己。但他转念一想，如果这次自己真的死了呢，蝙蝠侠会怎样应对？如果自己和他角色互换呢？  
Diana在背后轻轻地推了他一把：“去吧，你们需要谈谈。”  
超人回过神看着她，她撇了撇嘴：“我想要不是突然出了这个事，也许现在我们就可以策划婚礼了。”说完故作惋惜地叹气。  
超人大笑着走开了。

“所以，我想我们应该继续之前的谈话。”超人站在了蝙蝠侠面前开口说。  
“什么谈话？”蝙蝠侠明知故问。  
超人又一次用了X视线作弊，面具之下Bruce的眼睛并没有专注地看着他，而是时不时看向他身后。他开启了超级听力，身后正义联盟成员们细碎的耳语又漏进了他的耳朵。  
原来是因为这个。超人趁机说：“Alfred告诉我，你一直都没怎么休息，John说他可以处理那个科学家的事，我送你回哥谭去。”  
蝙蝠侠不赞同地看着他，他又说：“我是说，我和你一起回去。”  
蝙蝠侠点点头。

**  
他们一起传送到了蝙蝠洞。  
“我以为你不会把入口设在这边。”超人坐在了屏幕前的椅子上，看着蝙蝠侠脱掉了披风，往里面走去。  
“那我该设在哪？韦恩庄园的门口？”蝙蝠侠的声音从远处传来，超人没接话。  
不一会只穿着一件丝绸睡衣的Bruce就走了出来，手上拿着一套衣服。他把衣服递给超人：“也许你想换上这个，我已经让Alfred准备好了房间，你可以在这睡，如果你不回大都会的话。”明亮的蓝眼透着笑意。  
Clark接过了衣服，Bruce双手抱臂，接着说：“你可以在这换。”说完转身走出了蝙蝠洞。  
Clark现在是真不知道Bruce打算做什么了，邀请自己留下来，看起来又不打算和他谈话。他迅速地换好了衣服——一套合身的蓝色条纹睡衣。在他想着要怎么走的时候Alfred出现在蝙蝠洞的入口，手里举着一个烛台。“Kent先生，请跟我来。”  
Clark跟在老管家身后，想着得说些什么。Alfred带着他往宅子的楼上走去，烛台在他们回到地面的时候就已经被吹灭。Clark也终于找好了话题：“Bruce已经睡了吗？”  
Alfred冲他和蔼地一笑，在一扇门前停下，然后轻轻地叩了叩门：“他在等您。”  
Clark看向房间，很是眼熟。他想了想，应该是Bruce的卧室，上次他中毒气的时候他送他到这过。  
他推开了门，将管家留在门外。上次进来时只顾着关心Bruce的伤势，都没来得及注意四周。房间的摆设都是简单风格的家具，细细看上去才会发现细密复杂的花纹和手工的痕迹，很有韦恩风格，低调又奢侈。大得邪恶的床上，被子随意地卷着，Bruce不在那。  
窗边传来一阵声响，随后Bruce举着一杯红酒出现在门口。他一只手拿着杯子，一只脚点地靠在门框上。Clark转过来看着他问：“我想睡在这，可以吗？”  
Bruce立直了身子，慢慢地朝他走来，门在他身后关上。“你想睡在哪都行，哪怕是房顶上。”  
“我比较喜欢你的被窝里。”Clark紧紧地盯着Bruce的动作，在他靠近的时候接过酒杯喝了一口，按着他的脖子亲了过去。  
Bruce双手搂着Clark结实有力的腰，一只脚插进来Clark的双腿之间，若有若无地蹭着他的裆部。Clark还留有酒香的舌头伸进了他的嘴巴里，舔弄了一圈，然后缠住了他的舌头逗弄起来。Bruce明明没有喝酒，却觉得似乎尝到了酒的余香。啧啧作响的唇舌交缠间他想到这余味是来自于Clark，于是他鼓励似地把嘴张开了些。Clark立马更加激烈地侵入他，像是要将他整个人都吞下去。  
Bruce将手伸进了Clark的睡衣里，顺着Clark的人鱼线往下摸，拂过形状完美的胯骨，握住了Clark的阴茎。Clark发出了一声满意的哼声，向前挺了挺胯示意要更多。Bruce努力在两人难舍难分的亲吻之间发出一声笑声，这似乎也逗笑了Clark。他停下亲吻，拉开一点点距离，一股银丝随着他的动作连在了两人嘴唇之间，他咧开嘴，闷闷的笑声停留在胸口。  
Bruce想要抽出手，Clark微微摇头。他仍一只手摸着Bruce的脖子，另一只手顺着脖子一路向上。Bruce忍住颤栗的趋势，Clark的那只手慢慢地划过了他的喉结，来到了下巴。他紧紧地盯着Bruce的眼睛，渴望燃烧着他。他顺着下巴的弧线来回抚摸了几次，最后终于用一根手指抚上了他的嘴角。  
Bruce停下了手上的动作，Clark皱了皱眉：“别停。”当Bruce继续用两只手照顾着他的下身时他才满意起来。Clark微张着嘴无声地喘息着，以此来缓解什么。他的视线跟随着自己的手指，绕着Bruce的嘴唇划了一圈。他感受到脸上来自Bruce炽热的视线，他刻意不去看他，只是看着自己的手指，看着Bruce的下巴。这一部分他是那么地熟悉，是面具之外的，是暴露在他面前的，他一直喜爱的Bruce的部分。  
他将一根手指伸进了Bruce的嘴巴里。  
口腔特有的温度立马袭击了他。准确地说是他的手指，Bruce柔软的舌头包裹着他的手指，几乎是刚伸进去的下一秒他就立马又伸进去了一根。Clark轻垂下睫毛，他的视野聚焦到被Bruce含着的他的手指上，他似乎不能看到更多了。  
他模仿着性交的动作在Bruce的嘴里抽插着他的手指，他痴迷地盯着，他不敢看向Bruce的眼睛，哪怕现在不用X视线他都能感受到Bruce正用热切得可怕的眼神盯着他，他只是害怕自己看着那该死的蓝眼时会忍不住就这么干进他的身体里。“你真好看。”Clark低声说。  
而Bruce并没有在控制住自己这点上帮上忙。他的舌头灵活地包裹着他的两根手指，开始吸吮着它们。哦……拉奥啊他来回地舔着他的手指只为了让他更湿润。Clark努力注意着手上不要太用劲，以免弄断Bruce的脖子。  
而Bruce是个天才，哪怕是在这方面。用两只手将Clark弄得不能更硬以后他稍微停了一会脱掉了Clark的睡衣，然后不停地蹭着Clark赤裸的下身，整个过程他的舌头都没放过Clark的手指。  
“这可不公平。”Clark说，他抽出了手指，让自己远离了这甜蜜的折磨。他看向Bruce，刚刚激烈的深吻让血色冲上了Bruce的脸，一层细细的汗濡湿了他额前的头发。  
他真是要命的性感。  
“你是说这个吗？”Bruce说，然后舔了一下嘴唇。  
Clark顿时觉得自己热得快要爆炸。  
Bruce决定直入正题，毕竟他也忍不住了。氪星人赤裸地站着，如天神般健美壮硕的肉体毫不吝啬地展示在他面前，棱角分明的面庞如同最伟大的雕塑家最完美的作品。Bruce迅速脱掉了自己的睡衣，他伸出手想要抱住面前的人，Clark冲他展开双臂——  
然后抓着他的大腿把他抱了起来。  
Bruce不得不趴在他身上，用腿圈着他的腰，他们的老二挤在一起。  
“你要做什么。”  
“操。”Clark意简言赅。  
Bruce暗暗承认这有点刺激，小记者说出了那个词，超人在他面前说了那个词。哇哦。  
Clark抱着他走起来，床就在他们背后几步的地方。Bruce绞着他的腰，双手搭着肩，他开始觉得Clark是故意的了。两人硬得发胀的阴茎紧紧地抵在一起，随着Clark的步伐摩擦着。这样隔靴挠痒般的快感简直是一种折磨，Bruce忍不住掐紧了Clark的脖子。  
“呃啊……”伴随着Clark的一声叹息，Bruce被摔倒在床上。他双手向后撑着坐起来，Clark扑过来搂着他亲吻。Bruce任由他动作，仰头接受他的吻。Clark一刻不停地纠缠着他的舌头，接着他的双手向下摸，随便揉搓了两下Bruce的阴茎，便伸到了后面那个穴口。  
Clark的手指擦过Bruce会阴的快感刺激到了他，他手上一放松，整个人躺倒在床上。Bruce腾出一只手往床头的柜子摸去，随后用一个软管戳了戳正在努力照顾他下身的Clark。“用这个，动作快点。”  
Clark终于愿意从他的嘴巴上离开一会，看了眼便接过来。“我以为你想慢慢来。”Bruce的回应是踹了一下Clark的小腿。  
Clark把润滑剂涂满了整根手指，往后穴里伸进去。Bruce感受着Clark骨节分明的手指慢慢地探进身体深处，他条件反射地往后缩，被Clark按住了肩膀。他索性拉下了Clark和他接吻。  
来回插了几次后Clark又加了一根手指，转着手指插他。Bruce从喉咙中溢出一声微微的呻吟，紧紧抓着他的肩膀。太干了，Clark的两根手指在他的后穴里艰难地动作着。这时Clark停了下来，抽出手指，挤了半管润滑剂，重新用手指插进去。  
这次就好多了。Clark的两根手指不停地进出着，有了润滑之后动作顺畅了很多。他试探着按压，企图找到那个能让Bruce爽到不行的点。Bruce逐渐感觉后面被打开了，他放松了抓着Clark肩膀的力度，改为缓缓抚摸着Clark。上帝作证他有一副性感到不行的肩胛骨。  
很快Clark并排着放入了第三根手指。“啊……”Bruce发出了第一声真正意义上的呻吟。他觉得自己被填满了，然而正是这种诡异的肿胀感伴随着快感从下身传上来。  
Clark撑在他正上方，Bruce看到了他脸上冒出了汗。“怎么现在就开始出汗了？”  
“太热了，你辣到不行。”说着Clark俯下身来舔去了Bruce眼角的汗珠。“先给我摸一会。”Bruce用一只手握住了Clark的阴茎，另一只手托着了他的两个球，然后他开始了。  
“呃啊……Bruce……嗯……”同为男人Bruce实在太明白怎样能让Clark爽了。他上下撸动着柱体，偶尔停留在头部，轻轻地打圈，两个囊袋被托在手心来回轻揉着。  
“……啊……！”两人同时出声，Bruce突然用手指摩擦了一下Clark阴茎头部的小孔，刺激得Clark一下子把三根手指插到了最深处，狠狠地擦过了某一点。那真是令人神魂颠倒的快感，Bruce想，两只腿环住了Clark的腰。“可以了，进来吧。”  
Clark喘了两声，试图从刚刚的快感中缓过来。“你确定？”  
“确定。”Bruce脚上一用力，将Clark整个人拉到他身上。Clark顺势把头埋下来，用力地在Bruce的锁骨上吸吮出一个印子。  
Clark用一只手握住阴茎，对准Bruce的后穴，慢慢地插了进去。  
太大了，和手指根本不能相提并论。Bruce觉得自己的后面被无限地撑开，他不由自主地屏住呼吸，后穴紧紧地咬着入侵者。  
“放松，Bruce。”还在亲吻他锁骨的Clark开口，他咬了一口后又用湿湿的舌头舔着锁骨的轮廓。Bruce仍被侵入着，在最粗的头部进去后事情便容易起来。Clark摸上Bruce的性器，来回撸动着。  
前面的快感分散了一点他的注意力，Clark猛地一用力，剩下的部分便全部插了进去。刚刚被Bruce抚弄过的囊袋啪地砸到他屁股上，紧紧地抵着他。Bruce深呼吸了几次，Clark插了进来，Clark填满了他，他满脑子想的都是这个。  
Clark蓝得诡异的眼睛就在他面前，他们的呼吸打在彼此脸上。他们凑得那么近，一点都不像之前，在超人“死了”之后，Bruce便失去了一切和超人接触的机会。在他受伤时抱着自己飞回瞭望塔的拥抱，在哥谭无聊宴会上的握手，在战斗时的拍肩。那些有时甚至会困扰他的小动作，现在他却无比想念。他曾以为独自战斗是自己最大的优势，却在他最好的搭档离开后，一切都失去了意义。  
他那么地想念他。  
“你回来了。”Bruce蹭着他的脸颊。  
“我就在这。”Clark的绵绵亲吻密密地落下来，“在你身边。”像是对珍爱之人的保证。Clark爱他，在那一段求生的日子里对Bruce的思念胜过一切。他想要抱住他，想要亲吻他，想要一遍遍地告诉他自己有多爱他，想要摸过他的腹肌，想要握住他的阴茎，想要用手指操进他的后穴，想要狠狠地干他。他曾离失去他那么地近，近到如果他没有再奋力反抗那么一点点，他就会永远地死去。  
那会是多么令人绝望。  
“我爱你，Bruce。”他几乎是颤抖着说。  
Bruce紧紧地抱着他。“动吧。”他的脚蹭了蹭Clark的腰。  
Clark郑重其事地在他耳边轻轻留下一个吻，将埋在Bruce身体里的阴茎抽出来了一些，然后挺身用力地插了进去。  
“……啊！”一声呻吟只发出了一半。Clark慢慢地抽插了几次，甬道不再紧紧地裹着他不让他动。他用力地进出Bruce的后穴，享受着这致命般诱惑的快感。  
两人的喘息声相互交错，肉体拍打的声音持续响着。Bruce就这样躺在他卧室的床上，整个人被Clark罩在身下，两条结实有力的大腿紧紧地缠着Clark的腰。从Clark开始了要命的抽插后他觉得自己仿佛身处熔炉，一切都烧了起来。他觉得自己浑身都是汗，Clark也好不到哪去。英俊的超人眉头微微皱起，一边按着他肩膀，一边挺动着下身用力地操干着他。  
Clark粗大的性器撑开他，一刻不停地进出着他，Bruce在这撞击中感受到了异样的满足感。他需要他，不仅现在需要他，明天也需要他，以后也需要他。  
“哦Bruce……”Clark叹息出声，将肉棒整根抽出，调整了下角度，狠狠地撞了进去。  
“啊——！”Bruce清晰地感受到性器的头部准确地擦过了某个地方，一股触电般的酥麻快感沿着脊椎向上，他爽到脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来。  
“专心。”Clark给了他一个湿漉漉的吻，他温柔地亲吻着Bruce，一只手描绘着他的脸部轮廓。他们面对面地做了一会，然后Clark一把揽住Bruce的腰，将他翻过去。Bruce将头埋进枕头里，趴在床上。Clark没有拔出来，他握住Bruce的腰，从背后继续干着他。  
Bruce抓紧了床单，他们的性爱渐入佳境，而Clark毫无疑问给了他最大程度的快感。他伸手撸了两下自己的阴茎，前后交叠的愉悦简直让他晕眩。“再用力……啊……我要到了……”Clark紧紧地握着他的腰，把他的屁股往自己胯前送，然后又用力地撞上来。  
“拉奥啊……你太棒了……Bruce……”Bruce只能听出这一句，因为后面都是一连串的无法辨别的氪星语。好吧， 至少他不是唯一一个爽得忘乎所以的人。  
在Clark一个用力的深刺之后Bruce握着阴茎颤抖着射了出来。“啊啊……！”浊白的液体喷射出来，弄湿了床单和他的手。短暂的高潮却在他脑中萦绕不去，似乎这一瞬间快感已经走遍了他全身。他止住颤抖，试图放松下来。  
而Bruce高潮时夹紧的后穴实在太带劲了，Clark认输地败下阵来。他用力抓着Bruce的肩膀，他觉得那些指印得花上好多天才能消掉，接着急促地用力插了几下，然后一挺身紧紧贴着他射了出来。  
“哦……Bruce……”Clark喊着他的名字。“啊……”Bruce感到陌生的液体在他体内溢开，“操你的，Clark。“他彻底放松下来，翻了个身，想从黏糊糊的Clark身上离开。Clark立马从背后贴过来，用胸肌蹭着他的后背，还没完全软下来的性器滑出了他体内，在股间蹭着。  
“滚开。”Bruce低吼着，Clark凑过来用舌头堵住了他的嘴。他们懒洋洋地亲吻着彼此，静静地享受着高潮之后的余韵。这实在太舒服了，Bruce难得动都不想动，他尽情地伸展着手脚，任由Clark压着他。他一边享受着情人的亲吻，一边用手揪住了Clark额前的卷毛。  
“所以它一直就是这样吗？”超人那撮打着完美小卷的额发。  
“平时我工作的时候会用很多发胶把它固定好，”Clark舔了一口Bruce的耳垂，“我飞起来的时候它就会垂下来。”  
“听起来很有趣。”  
Clark发出了一连串闷闷的笑声，他的头顺着Bruce的身体往下。Bruce往旁边挪开，“我得去洗澡。”Clark竟然真的停了下来，躺到了旁边，“你去吧。”  
Bruce起身就往浴室走。  
他在浴室镜子前站定，面前的人一脸高潮之后的餍足。他不再去看，转身开始放水。接着浴室的门被拧开，全裸的Clark朝他走过来。“我想我可以帮忙。”眼睛看向了他的屁股。  
“下次你学会戴套，就不用事后清理这么麻烦了。”  
“不，一点都不麻烦。”Clark露出了一点都不超人的笑，朝Bruce走过去，“清理的事之后再说。”然后推着Bruce趴在墙上。  
Clark在忙着往Bruce的脖子上留下更多印记的时候想，也许可以再来一轮，而且听Bruce的呻吟声似乎也并不反对这个想法。  
两个成年男人的喘息声断断续续地在浴室里响起，至于多久之后两人才回到床上相拥入眠，那就只有当事人和Alfred知道了。

**  
“早上好，Bruce。”Clark亲了亲Bruce的眼睛，对方立马睁开了眼睛，看向发出声音的地方，反应过来是Clark后随即放松下来，又闭上了眼睛，含糊地问他：“几点了？”  
Clark凑过去，又亲了亲Bruce的额头，“10点，半个小时前我就听到了Alfred上来的声音，之后他又走了。”  
“你可以先起床去吃东西，不用管我。”Bruce翻了身背对着他，试图将自己往被子里埋得更深。Clark追了过来，想要把他刨出来。“我似乎‘不小心’听到Alfred说等你醒了就让你起床吃东西，无论你睡得多晚——”Clark停住了，为这句话害羞起来。  
Bruce一动不动。  
Clark只好说：“看来我只能和你光着身子迎接Alfred了，他快要走到门口了。”闻言Bruce猛地一掀被窝，半坐起来，阴着脸说：“等着。”说完扶着额头下床，往衣柜那边走去。  
没一会Bruce就拿着两套衣服回来了，他把其中一套递给Clark，然后面对着他开始穿衣服。“我没听到Alfred在门外的声音。”  
一阵窸窸窣窣的响动中Clark说：“你刚刚可能听错了，我是说他快要走到厨房门口了。”  
对面的人动作一滞，背过身去穿好了裤子，然后便往外走去，头也不回地说：“我下楼去。”  
Clark迅速穿戴好，跟了上去，一边走一边说：“制造重力仪器的那个科学家John处理得怎么样了？”Bruce看似大步往前走，却一步一步拖着步子，直到Clark跟上来搂住他。“他正在处理。”  
“行。”Clark停顿了一下，似乎在犹豫要不要说。“公事说完了，我想问你……”然后便没有了后半句。  
Bruce侧过脸去看他，发现Clark竟然憋红了脸。他饶有兴趣地勾起嘴角，贴近Clark：“想问我什么？”刻意压低的诱惑语气。  
小镇男孩躲躲闪闪，这会他倒是不好意思起来了。接着Clark猛地凑过来啾了他一口，Bruce简直被这偷袭弄得愣住了，他到底想做什么？  
Clark趁机揽着Bruce的腰往楼梯下走。他听了听厨房的声音，Alfred的汤还有一会才好。确定不会被打断后Clark清了清嗓子，严肃地说：“我想问，你对Diana之前提的那个事怎么看？”  
Bruce探究似的看着眼前这个把他困在楼梯拐角的人，Diana提过什么？在超人归来之后，他们聊了一会，最后Diana似乎开了一个玩笑。噢，他知道Clark想问什么了。  
“什么事？”Bruce皱着眉，似乎在认真思索。  
Clark的目光不确定似的在Bruce脸上扫来扫去。不管他打的什么主意，自己直接问是绝对没错的。“嗯你知道的，就是那个，帮我们办婚礼的事。”说完直直地盯着Bruce的眼睛。  
Bruce在心里大笑起来，几乎要控制不住自己的表情。“我可不记得我们要有个婚礼。”  
“好吧，如果你不想要那个仪式的话也行。”Clark试探地问，“我想要你和我回堪萨斯一趟，见见我的父母。”  
面前的人就像一只等待许可的大狗，拼命地摇着尾巴。终于Bruce冲着他露出一个微笑：“如果你把这个叫做求婚的话。”  
Clark立马凑过去吻住他，Bruce拨开Clark垂下来的一缕额发，加深了这个亲吻。

Alfred最后一次搅了搅锅，把汤盛了出来。他走出厨房想看看两人在哪，当他以自己并不灵敏的听力听到楼梯口传来的一些响动后明智地选择了退回厨房。  
接下来就再做个布丁当饭后甜点吧，Alfred这么想。

——————The End——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎留言讨论  
> 下个坑再见~


	7. 番外《人之初，性八卦》

Diana刚在临街的这家餐厅里坐下准备点单。最近她喜欢每天伪装在平凡人当中，尝试地球的各类美食。

就在看菜单的时候她的手机疯狂震动起来。Diana点开界面一看，连忙把菜单丢到一边，看起手机来。因为最开始的一条消息是：

【Wally：Clark和Bruc有了一个儿子？？？】

 

这是正联成员的一个专属群聊软件。最开始时Bruce只是建了一个通讯频道，但后面发现单纯用音频不是很方便，于是升级了一下做了一个正义联盟的即时通讯软件。

在Wally那条爆炸性的消息下面跟了无数条类似于【什么？？】【真的吗？？】【谁看见了？？】的回复。自从Clark正式和Bruce在一起之后，Diana便悄悄建了一个八卦群，当然，除了他俩正义联盟的其他所有人几乎都进来了。虽然那两人不知道这个群的可能性基本为零，但持续被两人秀恩爱的群众找一个合理的发泄渠道也是可以理解的。

Diana继续翻着记录，大概清楚了是怎么一回事。今天在瞭望塔轮值的是Wally，他看到了疑似超蝙儿子的小孩子，便发了这条消息在八卦群里。

 

【Wally：我正值班呢，Clark就从太空里回来瞭望塔上，用他的红披风裹着个小男孩抱在身上，看起来也就5、6岁的样子。】

【J'Onn：今天应该是绿灯侠、超人和蝙蝠侠一起去完成探测Z区53号星球表面土壤外来物的任务。】

【Shayera：蝙蝠侠呢？绿灯呢？人类得靠绿灯的灯戒才能从太空中回来，问问绿灯是怎么回事。】

【Wally：问题就在这。Clark一回来就抱着孩子进了秘密会议室，之后从音爆通道回地球去了，他让我不用担心，Bruce没事。我去问John，他也什么都没说。】

【Shayera：前排围观了八卦却不告诉我们，看来是欠收拾了。】

 

眼看话题就要跑到另一个地方，Diana便加入了他们的聊天。

【Diana：你为什么会觉得是他们的儿子？】

【Wally：那个小孩皱眉的样子简直就是缩小版的蝙蝠侠！但是他的眼睛又像极了Clark，并且还裹在他的披风里！而且他和John的表情看起来都不像是蝙蝠侠出事了的样子，虽然不知道他哪去了。不过看Clark那急匆匆的样子，说不定就是去见他。】

【J'Onn：他们在韦恩庄园里。】火星猎人突然发了一条消息说。

【超人，和那个小孩子，管家也在。】

接着又是第三条【天呐那小孩可能真是他俩的儿子，你们得来看看。】

 

接着迅速弹出的数条回复说明了正义联盟的成员都要前去韦恩庄园“探望”他们的朋友。

 

***

 

Diana到的时候大家都到了，一群人站在门口，迟迟没有敲门。

“干什么呢，为什么不进去？”Diana走过去问。

“我们没想好怎么说……”Wally挠挠头，“我后来想了想，说不定那小孩就是蝙蝠侠，你知道的，比如中了魔法什么的。”

大家点点头。

Diana不死心：“如果是魔法，为什么不直接告诉我们呢？既然是魔法，说不定这个孩子就是用魔法孕育出来的。”

大家也点点头。

 

Shayera做了最终的决定：“不管怎么说，蝙蝠侠的去向都没有定论，我们还是进去看看。”

这回大家一致同意了这个决定。

 

Diana敲了门，韦恩庄园的管家给他们开了门。在说明来意后，Alfred便带着他们去探望超人和蝙蝠侠。

“谢谢你们挂心，Wayne少爷和Kent先生都很好。”然后没有透露更多。

 

 

Alfred带着他们来到一个房间前，得到进入允许后便推开了门。

房间里是简约又不失奢华的内饰，Clark正坐在床边，看着盖着被子躺在床上的小男孩。

Diana一进门便仔细地看着那个孩子，整张脸半遮在被子下，Diana不能完全肯定是不是他们的孩子。但她绝对没有错过那双蓝眼睛，Clark和Bruce都拥有的同样迷人的蓝眼睛，头发整齐地梳往后面，露出光洁的额头，小脸有点惨白，看上去气色不太好的样子。

Clark已经换回了便装，正一脸担忧地看着男孩。见房间里突然进来这么多人，男孩便立马缩进了被窝，侧着身背对着他们。

这下是完全看不到了。Diana有点遗憾，但她还是率先开口。

“嘿，Clark，听说Bruce没回来，我们非常担心，过来看看情况怎么样了。”

Clark伸手隔着被子轻轻抚摸男孩的肩膀，帮助他放松下来。“他很好，任务出完后他说有事便离开了，你们也知道他经常消失去做自己的事。”

然后转过来对他们说：“谢谢你们的关心，我确认过没事的。”只字不提这个男孩的事

Diana一时不知道怎么问下去，此时Wally站出来说：“呃、Clark？”得到Clark的注意后他鼓起勇气接着问：“蝙蝠侠是被魔法变成了小孩吗？”他指着床上的男孩。

Clark的身体微微一僵，Wally正等着他的回答，此时一个清脆的童音插了进来：“不！我是他们的儿子！”

众人忙看向那团凸起的被子，男孩用还有点奶气的稚嫩声音接着说：“Bruce在忙他的事，Clark今天照顾我。”

Diana抓住机会问：“是Bruce和Clark的儿子吗？”

“不然你以为是谁？”男孩反问她。

正义联盟的成员互相对视了一眼。这个消息实在太劲爆了，八卦的发现者Wally更是目瞪口呆。

她还以为经过上次的事后Wally的承受能力会更强一些呢，Diana想。

 

 

既然已经确认蝙蝠侠没事了，还满足了自己的八卦之心，众人问候了几句后便离开了。

***

 

男孩一直躲在被子里背对着所有访客，直到Clark起身将他们送了出去，又回到了床边，他才说：“他们走了吗？”还是那个稚嫩的声音，语气却透着一丝熟悉。

Clark听了听，确认Alfred已经送所有的人离开了。“已经离开了。”

见男孩还用被子捂着自己，Clark连忙将被子掀开。“这样会闷到你的，Bruce。”

和黑暗骑士同名的男孩愤愤地坐起来：“说不定闷着会让我尽快恢复。”然后坐在床边对Clark抱怨：“该死的，为什么变成小孩会把我的衣服变没了？”

Clark连忙制止他：“不行哦，小孩不能说脏话。”Bruce瞪了他一眼，继续说：“不然就不用回瞭望塔上，也不会被Wally看到！”愤怒的语气用软软的声音说出来反而失去了威力，更加激起了Clark的保护之情。

“没事的，Bruce。”Clark温声安慰道，“你的飞机已经坏了，当时只能先带你回瞭望塔。”

 

本来是简单的一次勘测任务，没想到被当地的反抗组织当成了政府军。一场混战后John用灯戒屏障带着他们逃出来，Bruce却被反叛军中的一个女巫用魔法击中，身体变成了小孩子。

虽然Bruce一再坚持要直接回韦恩庄园，Clark却担心魔法有别的作用，便先带着他回了瞭望塔检查。好在检查结果很好，魔法的作用也会很快消失。

 

回到韦恩庄园后他们一直在看联盟成员的群聊。

当时比较匆忙，Clark来不及向他们解释。没想到等他把一切安置好后回到卧室，就被Bruce臭着脸扔了个显示屏给自己看。

翻完聊天记录后Clark简直哭笑不得，儿子？朋友们的想象力太丰富了些。

 

“你可以直接告诉他们。”之前Clark这么跟他说。

“如果没被他们看到你把我抱在披风里飞回瞭望塔的话。”Bruce仍然拉着脸，“否则我宁愿说我是你们的儿子。”

“是我们。”Clark大笑着纠正。

 

之后便是正义联盟成员探望Clark和他的儿子的那一段了。

 

所幸第二天后Bruce便恢复了正常，照常穿着制服去瞭望塔上值班。好奇得抓心挠肝的群众憋了一整天都没敢去问，最后还是Wally像一阵风一样跑了过去。

 

“蝙蝠侠！很高兴你回来了。”

Bruce点点头。

“呃，我想问问，你们的儿子怎么样了？”

“什么儿子？”Bruce反问。

Wally愣愣地说：“就是……你们用魔法生出的那个儿子呀。”他已经被Diana洗脑得坚定不移地认为超蝙用魔法搞了一个孩子出来。

蝙蝠侠露出一个微笑，一字一句地说：“魔法？没那回事。”然后看着闪电侠彻底呆在原地，几秒钟之后一道红色的身影飞快地跑向外面。

大概是去分享八卦了吧，Bruce想，然后调出了他们群聊的窗口，看着众人再一次用问号和感叹号占据了屏幕。

 

——番外完——

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就点个kudos嘛  
> 来微博找我玩@皮蛋皮蛋七


End file.
